Going for the gold
by YayXGirl
Summary: Nanami Shinju, a seemingly normal girl, meets the Strawhats and after this encounter Shin heads out to sea for the  second time in her life, new adventures waiting for her and her new friends.


**I Do not own One piece in any way, the whole thing, except the oc's, belong to Eiichiro Oda, the talentful artist and writer.**

**Please enjoy!**

**-YayXGirl**

A deep sigh escaped the blonde girls lips as her shoulders sank, why did she even agree to join them, she could be home right now enjoying her peaceful life, but no her friends Johnny and Yosaku had dragged her off to sea, begging for her help finding some people with bountys, it's not like she had any experience in the matter.

Beside her there were two men, one of them having short dark hair, wearing a pair of shades over his eyes, a black tattoo for sea placed on his left cheek, the man was wearing violet t-shirt with a blue hooded shirt over it and a pair of grey trousers, also carrying a sword around his hips, his name was Johnny.

Johnny was kneeling next to another man, this one being nearly bald wearing a red headgear, a black shirt underneath his green coat, an a pair of yellow plaid shorts, this one being Yosaku. At the moment he was laying on the ground with blood dripping down his face, and blood on his stomach also. He was sick.

Neither Johnny or the blonde haired girl knew what was wrong with him.

Johnny turned to the girl '' Shin-aneki!'' said girl twitched slightly at his way of calling her, but smiled nonetheless(?) and turned to him anyways ''Yosaku need immediate help!'' he shrieked.

'' I know'' the girl now known as Shin answered with understanding eyes '' But it's pretty hard to find help in the middle of the ocean'' she turned her dark blue eyes back to the sea, as she sat down on the rock formation they were currently occupying.

A few minutes passed and nothing happened, but then a ship finally came in sight, it was pretty far from them, but it was worth a shot.

Placing her hands on either side of her mouth Shin took a deep breath ''OOII!'' she yelled as loudly as she could, then she waited for some kind of response, nothing happened. She tried again but it was the same result.

'' You see something Shin-aneki?'' Johnny asked hopefully.

''Yea, but they can't hear me'' Shin pouted childishly crossing her arms over her chest.

''Keep trying, we might not see another ship for a long time'' Johnny said as he turned back to his sick comrade.

Shin was just about to yell again as she spotted something in the air, she halted and squinted her eyes to get a better at the small dot flying towards them. Her breath hitched as she realized what it was, eyes widening when she turned to her comrades. She shook Johnny shoulder and kept looking frantically towards the small dot in the air ''What is it?'' Johnny asked slightly irritated, Shin opened her mouth to answer his question, but at that moment the object made contact with the rock formation, resulting in the rock smoldering and the tree people on it falling in the sea. What the object was. Yep it was a cannon ball.

Shin held her breath as sank underwater, she opened her eyes the best she could, but the salty water wasn't making it any easier for her, she could see the sun rays penetrating the water so she couldn't be far from the surface, she began swimming and as her head broke through the surface she took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes to get the stinging feeling away. When she opened her eyes she desperately searched for her two friends, when she spotted them she relaxed and swam towards them.

'' Are you guys okay?'' she asked them though it probably only was Johnny who was able to answer.

Johnny nodded '' Yea, please hold Yosaku for a moment''

Shin did as told and took Yosaku from Johnny, taking his arm over her shoulder and placing her arm around his waist, he weighed a lot so Shin doubted she could stay like this in the water for a long time ''Please Hurry'' she begged.

Johnny gave her thumbs up and began swimming towards the ship, hopefully he could get help, even though it probably was them who shot at them in the first place.

After some time Shin became worried, Johnny hadn't come back yet and the ship from earlier had dissapeared from Shins sight. Yosaku winced as his head suddenly came underwater because of Shins shoulders sinking from exhaustion '' Sorry '' she mumbled and raised her shoulders again.

''Shin-aneki!'' a voice brought the girl out from her hazy state, her shoulders jumping slightly as a ship had made its way in front of her, the ship was not too big but not small either, the figurehead had the form of a goat kind of thing, it was cute, looking up she saw Johnny looking down from the ships railing waving at her. Shin smiled at him as he threw a rope ladder down to her, placing Yosaku on her back holding him up the best she could, she began climbing the ladder. Up on deck a crew of four met her.

One being a slim and slightly tanned boy, about 5'8 feet tall, big round dark eyes and a long nose, he had wild black curly hair that was being held down by a dark yellow plaid bandana, he was wearing a mild brown overall with a white sash, a blue and white striped armband on his left arm, and a pair of boots.

Next to him stood an average height woman about 5'6 feet, the same height as Shin herself, she was a skinny girl with chocolate brown eyes and fierce orange hair stopping just before her shoulders, she was wearing a pink t-shirt with white stripes running down the shoulders, a yellow skirt that stopped at her middle thigh, with white circles on the side, and lastly a pair of heeled sandals.

The third was a tall, muscular man, about 5'10, he had short, spiky jade green hair, his eyes being dark, three earring dangling on his left ear, a white shirt with buttons and the top one of them being open, a greenish bandana tied on his left bicep, a light green sash around his waist, and a some black, with a tint of green, trousers that was tucked down in a pair of boots.

Lastly a boy who was about 5'7 tall, wearing a worn Straw hat atop of his head and his messy black hair, he had big curious onyx eyes, underneath his eyes was a scar that had been stitched, he was wearing a red vest with yellow buttons, it hung a little bit loosely on him but you could still see that he was well built, a pair of faded blue shorts that reached his knees, having a torn up look at the button, and on his feet were a couple of flip flops.

Shin blinked at the group, then looked up at the sail and mast, her eyes widened a tad when she saw the Jolly Rodger and the skull on both the flag and the sail, the skull wearing a straw hat.

''A pirate ship?'' Shin mused out loud staring back at the crew, while laying Yosaku down on the deck carefully.

The straw hat nodded excited '' Yes, my name is Luffy, I'm the captain'' he grinned widely.

Shin smiled at the boys behavior ''My name is Nanami Shinju, please call me Shin though'' she introduced herself.

The girl stepped forward with a kind face '' The name is Nami'' she nodded towards the green haired man who was talking to Johnny, they seemed to know each other from somewhere ''That's Zoro'' the man perked up at his name and nodded as greeting, moving on Nami introduced the long nosed man as Usopp.

''What happened to him?'' Zoro asked staring at Yosaku, while crossing his arms over his chest.

'' He's sick'' Johnny stated sitting cross legged next to him.

''Sick!'' The crew wondered out loud looking worried at each other.

''Yeah, he was just fine a couple of days ago, but all of a sudden he turned pale and kept passing out! I don't know what he's come down with'' Johnny sobbed and hid his face in one of his hands '' His teeth have begun to fall out, and his old wounds have reopened! I just don't know what to do anymore'' Johnny sounded desperate by now '' I was trying to at least let him get some rest on top of that rock...''

Luffy and Usopp exchanged glances.

''But all of a sudden, this ship fired a cannon ball at us!''

At that Luffy and Usopp paled and their mouth hung wide agape, while their eyes turned to dinner plates.

''W-we're truly sorry.'' they muttered bowing their head in shame.

_'So__ it was them.. .' _ Shin sweat dropped.

''It's fine, what's done is done'' Johnny still didn't look up.

Luffy and Usopp begang crying wildly at Johnnys words '' If all problems could be solved with a simple apology, there would be no need for policemen''

Cue another sweatdrop.

'' ' Yosaku and Johnny' ... We were infamous enough to have pirates shaking in the boots at the mere mention of our names'' Johnny removed the hand from his revealing his tear streaked face '' We've lived and worked together for years! Is this.. How it's all going to end?''

Zoros eyes widened and he looked quite worried for Johnny and Yosaku.

'' God, how thick could you get!'' Nami suddenly yelled making Shin jump slightly and wince seeing she was standing nearly next to her.

Zoro turned to her an aggravated look crossing his features his hands clenching to fist '' What did you say!''

Johnny had raised himself to his knee, his sword in hand glaring at Nami '' Lady i won't let you go free if you dare to make a mockery of my partners suffering!''

Even Shin tensed and glowered slightly at the girl.

Nami closed her eyes and raised her thumb towards a door '' Luffy! Usopp! There's some limes in the kitchen, go squeeze the juice out of them and bring it here, asap!'' she commanded.

''R-roger!'' They said and did as told, running through the door that probably led to the kitchen.

''Limes..?'' Shin mumbled confused.

*^*

'' He's afflicted with scurvy'' Nami stated when Luffy and Usopp had returned and began pouring the lime juice down Yosakus throat '' if we're not too late he should recover just fine in a few days''

Johnnys face lit up '' Are you telling me the truth, sis!''

Nami Twitched and placed her hands on her hips '' Please don't call me sis'' she muttered ''in the past, it was practically a death sentence for sailors. It's caused by lack of nutrients found in fruits and vegetables. It was quite common back then because ships simply didn't have the technology to effectively store fresh fruits and vegetables for long periods of time'' she explained.

'' Woow, you're like a doctor!'' Luffy seemed amazed at Namis explanation.

Shin nodded with big interested eyes '' Yea i would never have guessed that!''

Usopp raised his head and folded his arms over his chest '' Yeah, I always knew that girl was special. Usopps eyes are never wrong!''

Nami turned to the three with an angry look her teeth looking sharper than usual ''If you're going to be sailing, you should at least know this much! God, you stupidity will be the death of us all!''

Your shoulders sank '' I guess you're right'' Shin said depressed.

Nami sighed annoyed and shook her head.

'' Alright! I'm charged up on nutrients and ready for action!'' Yosaku cheered seeming all better now, jumping around on deck, Johnny next to him.

'' Haha, my partner is fine now!'' he yelled raising both of his fist with a smile.

''Like hell he could recover that fast!'' Nami screamed her teeth sharpening again.

Johnny and Yosaku stopped dancing and now looked dead serious, Johnny was resting his face on his knuckles while standing '' Sorry for the late introductions. The name's Johnny!''

'' And i'm Yosaku'' Yosaku introduced lighting a cigarette '' Zoro used to bounty hunt with us in the past! Nice to meet you all''

_'So that's where they knew each other from'_ Shin realized.

'' And where does Shin come in?'' Nami asked with a raised brow at the two men.

Shin perked up at her name and turned to Nami '' We're just friends, and they asked for a favor, so i came along with them'' she grinned scratching her head '' Not that I have any experience in what they wanted'' she added.

Johnny and Yosaku looked like they wanted to say that she did, and she probably was the most experienced to sea out of them after what she has been through, but she shot them a look making them shut their mouths.

Yosaku turned to the crew '' I don't know how to thank you guys! I thought I bit the dust for sure!'' he smiled in gratitude.

'' Well color me surprised! I never would've expected the infamous pirate hunter Zoro, to become a pirate himself!'' Johnny laughed; it was quite ironic after all.

The friendly moment was ruined when Yosaku began coughing up blood again all of a sudden.

'' Just shut up and get some rest already!'' Zoro shouted irritated at both of them.

And so Yosaku fainted yet again on the deck, while a sigh escaped Shins lips.

*^*

Nami sat down at stairs of the ship '' Let this be a lesson to the rest of you'' she started and Zoro continued for her '' These are the kind of dangers we'll have to face on our long voyages'' and lastly Usopp finished as he placed himself at the mast hands folded behind his head '' He would've died for sure if he hadn't come across us.''

Shin listened with interest at the crew interactions; it had been a long time since she last came across a pirate crew.

''We definitely need someone to think about our diet to see to it that we stay healthy'' Usopp stated closing his eyes '' what we need is a chef of the sea!''

Luffy stayed silent but a broad grin made its way over his face.

'' If you think about it, that's one of the most important talents to have when you're out on the seas'' Nami said crossing her arms on her knees.

Luffy leaned forward from his position on the decks floor '' Alright! I've decided then! Let's go look for a cook'' he laughed poking his tongue out of his mouth '' Eating good food is never a bad thing''

Shin nodded in agreement with a grin '' That's right!''

Johnny raised his hand ''Bro!'' he was probably referring to Zoro.

''What is it Johnny?'' Zoro asked glancing at the said man.

'' If you're looking for a cook, I know just the place'' he grinned, Shins face lit up, she knew just the place he was talking about '' Although getting one to join you, is another matter altogether''

'' You're talking about the restaurant on the seas, right?'' Shin smiled, Johnny nodded.

''Restaurant on the seas!'' the crew sounded amazed at that, Luffy looking the most excited with both his hands raised above his head.

Shin smiled at them '' That's right. You should be able to reach it from here in 2-3 days'' she turned a little serious when she continued '' But that place is close to the grand line, so you got to be careful. Lots of dangerous guys around those parts'' Her mouth turned to a grim line _' I should know' _

'' Even that hawk eyed man you've been looking for has been sighted there'' Johnny told Zoro, and Zoros face paled instantly his mouth opening slightly.

_'Hawk-eyed? Is it Mihawk there talking about, why would Zoro be looking for him?' _ Shin wondered, eyes slightly narrowing at Zoros figure.

Zoro noticed Shins piercing stare, but when she caught her eyes, she instantly looked away and walked past him. Zoro raised a brow at the girl, did she know something about that man.

'' If it's alright with you, I'll lead the way!'' Johnny proclaimed.

'' I'll tag along also!'' Shin grinned raising a fist

''Alright!'' The crew, except Zoro, cheered also raising their fists.

And so, the straw hat crew set sail for the resturant of the seas, Baratie.

**So that's it for now, i hope you enjoyed, and if you did i would love if you could review. I'll try to upload the next chapter as quickly as possible. ****Thanks!**

**-YayXGirl**


End file.
